


奖励

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Genital Piercing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 普普通通的布鲁杰玩d/s的pwp。性癖大爆发，看完tag再看。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	奖励

布鲁斯是那种在任何环境中都能吸引所有人的目光的人，这或许正是为什么他需要用暗色的面罩和披风遮掩自己，又纵容罗宾披着鲜艳而危险的色彩跳跃在黑夜中。他并不享受目光，也绝不会在注视下失去从容，只是习惯了被追逐，发号施令的语气中带有些习以为常的傲气。

杰森不讨厌这点，他就是忍不住追逐着这道身影的人之一，但所幸他不是那些无法接近布鲁斯或都市传说的仰慕者，越了解布鲁斯，他就越忍不住要再次接近他，逼他放弃那不自觉的掌握欲与自大。

这不过是他被限制了躯体的思维漫游，瞧他现在在做什么，把主动权拱手相让，可能这才是最容易让布鲁斯失态的方式，可能只是杰森不得不承认，他喜欢这样。他的导师把他装扮成任人宰割的可口模样，塞进半透明的黑色胶衣中，裆部的拉链却被完全拉开，让他的性器露在外面半勃着。显出灰棕色的透明质感又让乳首的淡粉色若隐若现，紧缚衣下勾勒出线条的胸肌撑得小点突起得更明显。

然后他被架上了刑架，铁链拉扯着双臂举高，钢质的分腿器顶开他跪立着的大腿，小腿也被平行着规定了应有的距离。拴着大腿的黑色钢环下还有些长期佩戴大腿枪带的痕迹，隔着特殊的布料让他感到一阵瘙痒，但扭动时产生的摩擦音又让他羞赧着克制了幅度。

除了泛起红晕的脸和悬吊着失血发白的手腕，他几乎全身都是布鲁斯的灰黑色了。

他当然记得布鲁斯最初不是这样的颜色，比他的双眼更暗的蓝色，依旧明亮的胸口的黄色，不知道是什么抽离了他身上的色彩，但在复活之初的不习惯之后，杰森想自己应该是喜欢现在的风格的。反正冷酷的装扮下依旧是那个布鲁斯，心软与残忍的部分对他而言是一样的。

布鲁斯安置好他就转身去打扮自己了，在杰森又一次试着晃动手腕又在尖锐又显得有些滑稽的声音下静止之后，对方终于回到了视线内。原谅他，他们不怎么会采用这么场景中的服装，煞有其事地安排让已经敞开自己的年轻人久违地想起了羞耻。

布鲁斯倒是一副日常的模样，穿着休闲衬衫，随意地折起了袖口，没有戴象征花花公子身家的浮夸手表。哦，感谢他换上了皮靴，又为了搭配放弃了西装裤。虽然不是鞋底印着蝙蝠标志的那双，但也足够好了。

感受到布鲁斯审视的目光，杰森舔了舔唇，挺直了懒散地弓着的背——这时他的目光总算捕捉到了不同——布鲁斯的左耳上戴着耳钉。很普通低调的款式，黑色，稍微有点反光。他不清楚是什么珠宝，但出现在布鲁斯身上总归是骇人的价值，出现在此时此刻，就只是恶劣的支配者设计的勾引和游戏了。

直视着支配者的双眼有时会被认为是违背游戏礼仪，不过从第一天开始布鲁斯就不曾表现出介意，倒是经常回应杰森直勾勾的眼神，带着些安抚和镇定。而这次杰森却看出了布鲁斯难得的张扬，他甚至微微向右偏了偏头，像是在展示，或是让杰森猜测接下来的戏码，然后靠近了跪着的男孩。

显然游戏的安排并不是杰森需要思考的，所以他收了神，更迫切地昂起头，迎接布鲁斯的抚摸。布鲁斯将他半长的刘海挽到耳后，轻拍了一下他的侧脸，抬起了手，沿着顺滑的胶质从肩膀抚向手腕的尽头，将手指探进腕铐的空隙，平稳地摸着腕间露出的皮肤，像是在确认束缚的程度。仅有的几块暴露在外的肌肤被触碰，杰森小小地打了个颤，只有他知道这就是布鲁斯故作严谨的挑逗。

检视者的手又回到了他的颈部，向下，又是蜻蜓点水般拍了拍他的右臀，没有带来哪怕一丝疼痛便拉开了距离，绕开了阴茎和阴囊，回到上半身，拢了拢没有刻意施力时软弹的胸肌，无意般掠过敏感的乳尖。这已经足够让裸露在外的性器官在简单的抚摸下完全勃起了，又着急地吐出了些粘液。

布鲁斯的常用手法，渴求着布鲁斯的他却总能在指间兴奋起来。这让他下意识地倾向离开他身体的手指，感受到身上的禁具后才放松身体恢复了姿势，眼神却顺着指尖回到了布鲁斯的脸上。布鲁斯没有看他，侧着身探向准备好的道具，这时杰森才注意到他并没有堵上耳托，只是松松地戴上了耳钉。

他想他可能猜到布鲁斯的安排了。

那一线猜想让他不自在地挪了挪膝盖。而布鲁斯拿回了尿道堵和金属肛塞，细线连接着电击器，为了不让游戏过于常规无趣。

布鲁斯不急于把玩具安装到他的男孩身上，而是展示在他面前，留给他几秒的时间考虑，才简短地命令道：“承受它，你会得到奖励。”

杰森急促了呼吸，但依旧努力着沉了沉气，垂下了眼睑，用尽量平稳的声音说：“是的，先生。”

稳定且具有足够威胁感的电流需要外置的机器，即便这更方便控制方掌握刺激的程度，出于安全的考虑也更适合，一台布满阀门和按钮的仪器出现在亲昵的性的场景内，总是能带来紧张的。更多的训练和对仪器的了解并不会削弱心脏上伴随着期盼的紧缩感。布鲁斯将肛塞连接的仪器搬到了他身后，这意味着他看不见数值，更不可能妄想对此做什么心理准备了。

一边努力调整状态迎接布鲁斯施与他的一切，杰森感到冰冷的金属被推进了他的身体，大小并不令人有逼迫感，只是堪堪抵着前列腺的位置，让他缩了缩穴口，屏住一口气，再极缓地吐了出来。

然后是堵住他的前端的细棍。他已经能够从玩弄尿道中获取快感了，相比先前螺旋或珠状的震动的多样道具，这一次的显得足够无害——所以在布鲁斯将之顶到深处又拿出了同样连接到电流控制器的夹子后，杰森反而因为总算清楚了可能的痛苦而松了口气。希望布鲁斯至少不要把他玩到失禁，他讨厌那种从膀胱酸涩到大脑的失控感。

跟自己这么说着，杰森的阴茎倒是再次兴奋地抖了抖。

布鲁斯后退一步，欣赏杰森服从的模样，举起了遥控示意，在得到收缩的瞳孔作为回应后，扳动了第一个开关。而杰森，在迎来电击前的那半秒，正在庆幸至少布鲁斯准备了遥控，他在抽搐中依旧可以看到他的先生。

刺入敏感点的电击很难说明是痛苦还是快感，作为承受者，杰森在感受电流时一般只能腾出那么一点大脑，统称为刺激。布鲁斯只打开了后穴的电击，安全保守的风格，给他一些适应的时间，只是些密密麻麻的细针轻刺向他，比荆棘的刺要轻得多。

电击在一开始不会持续多长时间，让这更像是转瞬即逝的针刺，只有发麻的余韵告诉他真实。

布鲁斯精妙地控制着时长，感谢他精确的数秒技能和对人体的控制，越过杰森的身体望向后方的仪器——仿佛一个插座连接到他的男孩的身体中，橡胶电线也成为了他的束缚。他将手背到后面，不给杰森分心观察遥控的机会，但仍然站在他的面前，看向随着他的控制而抽搐的服从者，同时迎接他目光中无处安落的渴望。

注意到杰森已经开始紧闭着眼抵抗电流反噬的酥麻，布鲁斯摩挲着尿道堵处的控制按钮，打开了第二档。维持在低档的肛塞也并没有停下电击。

突如其来的强烈攻击让杰森克制不住地喊了出声，布鲁斯并不打算这么早打破他，但哪怕只是五秒也足够让杰森颤抖着大口喘气了。猛烈的电流让杰森肺部僵硬着无法呼吸，强屏着气息憋得脸都开始涨红，只能抓住短暂的休息间隙小声地吸着鼻子找回氧气。

布鲁斯隔着胶衣抚了抚杰森的后背，在对方缩起肩膀享受抚摸时再次开启了电流，坚实的身躯在他掌下猛然挺起，挣得铁链咣啷作响，几乎让人感觉能够挣脱链条。但他还是在布鲁斯的掌心下放软了身体，向他袒露着外表下的脆弱。

他需要杰伊更近一步的袒露。

于是在一次较长的休息后——他怀疑杰森是否能够注意到更长的间隙是对下一步的提示——他再次同时开启了前后的电击，在低档维持了两秒后迅速调高了电压。

男孩的怒吼像是从一塌糊涂的腹部挤出的，他长长地用咆哮缓解过载的刺激，发现布鲁斯并没有像先前那样浅尝辄止之后失去了力气，松开了拳头，用细碎的频次抽噎着，紧闭的眼角渗出泪水。

这一击对他而言太过漫长了，以至于在停止后他只是弓下了脊背，仍保持着小口小口吸气的频率，肩膀随着呼吸抖动着。杰森张了张口，想要请求布鲁斯，但在电击中他无力说出完整的话，停止后又在酸麻中找回了对身体的感知，他似乎还没到临界点。于是没有等布鲁斯安慰着恢复他的呼吸，杰森已经重新乖顺地望回支配者，等待下一击。

但他止不住微颤的大腿已经暴露了实际的状态，心理的准备并不意味着身体能够跟上，布鲁斯深知这一点，但他需要杰伊的努力。没有更多的怜悯和安抚，他推上了最高的电流。

这次只开启了前方开关，但持续而随机的逗弄已经降低了杰森的承受能力，短短几秒他便从鼻腔挤出高声的哼鸣，抖着眼睑，尝试着吸气却被呛到，仍然挣扎着控制游散的瞳孔望向布鲁斯，咳嗽着吐出一声“不”。

布鲁斯马上停下了所有攻击。他揩去杰森已经汇聚到流落的眼泪，男孩的阴茎从尿道堵的缝隙留出液体，同样是一片湿润。

“还不到结束的时刻，你能继续吗，杰伊？”

杰森还没有喘过气来说话，怕布鲁斯等待不到他的回应，急忙点着头，在咳了一声又反呕一下后，看了看布鲁斯的双眼，又转向耳侧，才用微弱的声音补上：“布鲁斯，继续，继续，先生。”

虽然还不到他所说的奖励的时候，布鲁斯还是含住了杰森干涩的嘴唇，舌尖温柔地掠过，用一个吻鼓励着。

这次他用最微弱的电压预告着恢复游戏，杰森已经逐渐习惯了敏感处的袭击，至少能够在电流中保持呼吸的节奏了。但这一节奏马上被按击开关的声音打乱，他的身体又回到了从内部蔓延开的麻与痛中，混杂着让他甚至分不清究竟是从哪里开始的疼痛。布鲁斯甚至还在调高电压。他呜咽着握紧了拳，阴茎随着电频跳动，涨得紫红，却因为深塞在内的细棍而没有释放的可能。

杰森感觉他不再有力气保持跪立了，但长度拉扯得正好的链条让他不至于完全依靠腿或手，尚且维持着原本的姿势，腿根不知因为撑着还是因为性刺激而一抽一抽。

而布鲁斯显然认为这还未令他满意，他将尿道堵回抽了一点，乳白的精液已经开始外溢，又被他手腕一沉，生生堵了回去。杰森哈着气，总算能够有机会说出反抗的话，却只是喃喃着施虐者的名字，又忍不住倚向温度源，用耷拉着的眼神乞求。

他没想到无言的告饶会迎来新的惩罚方式。在布鲁斯拿出皮拍时，他看到杰森明显缩了缩身子，但束缚支撑了他自然也限制了他，让恐惧的表达也不能爽快。

“承受我所给你的。你是个好孩子，是吗，杰伊？”

别的服从者或许在进入状态后会陷入极度的温顺，但控制力岌岌可危时杰森反倒不再有表演的耐心，催促着：“来吧，拜托布鲁斯，难道你真的认为这就是我的极限，我——嗯——！”

“抱歉，我以为你已经做好了准备。”

显然杰森是无法及时回复他了，在电流关闭时，他甚至来不及找回控制语言的大脑区域，就被臀部狠狠的一击打散了所有抱怨。

“我不会苛刻到需要你报数，你只需要承受它，感受。”

杰森将痛苦地紧咬着的牙转为一个咧开的挑衅笑容。“反正来吧，一。”

肉体的物理的击打和从内部蔓延的酸麻让杰森仿佛被推向空中又被狠狠地拽下来，布鲁斯唯一的仁慈是只在电击的间隙击打，隔着一层胶皮或许稍微分散了拍击的力度。但轮替着受虐意味着没有任何喘息的空间，他只能听见自己音调不同的哭喊，被一波波推向不受控的失态。

跪着臣服的人仅剩的控制感就是心里默数的拍击次数了，不是说他不愿喊出来让布鲁斯听见他依旧在准确地计数，只是实在无法控制呼吸保证不被自己憋死的同时发出任何有意义的声音了。但数数让他试图专注于击打的节奏，而不是被体内的恶魔横冲直撞到迷失。

所以在布鲁斯终于停下暴雨般的节奏后，杰森无暇顾及自己涕泗横流的面庞，抽噎着，硬是要说出来，“三十二……先生。”

“很好，这是最后一段了。”

还没有到结束，这让杰森猛然抬起了头，不是出于请求或困惑，或许是本能的恐慌，但他相信布鲁斯所设计的一切终究是他能够承受的，便无所谓服从了，只是又看了一眼布鲁斯的耳钉。

实际上很简单，不过是在电流开启的同时在他身上施加击打。布鲁斯松手扔开了皮拍和遥控，用自己的手掌抚摸着已经肿胀起来的臀肉，在杰森的背后，调节到控制机上才能够开启的电压峰值和震动。

杰森甚至失去了咬紧牙关的力气，涎水从嘴角滑出，他茫然地摇着头，想甩开多重的痛爽，不知道自己到底该如何落地，幸好布鲁斯有力的手臂揽住了他的腰，虽然这意味着所有拍击都集中在了一侧的臀部。

乱窜的电流已经到达了心脏，他感到下腹的酸胀已经不再能忍受，挣扎着向紧贴着他的主人求饶，“B……嗯——要、要到——”，他开始惶恐，这样支离破碎的请求能否传达至仍在他胀痛的伤处添加攻击的人。

与在场上命令他们的蝙蝠侠不同，作为支配者的布鲁斯或许可以说体贴得多，他撸动着杰森涨大的性器，拔掉了前后的夹子和插线才关掉电源。但手上的动作没有随之停下，杰森感觉自己仍漂在浮木上，或者是在针尖刺穿前一秒的气球，他尽力用身体紧贴着布鲁斯，若不是双手被限制，他只是想抓住布鲁斯的衣角。

他的主人专注地玩弄他的性器，攥揉着他的囊袋，沿着腿缝滑向鼓起的会阴，抽出了肛塞。

不过温度并没有远离他，布鲁斯总算释放出他的欲望，将等待已久的性器直接插入电击后柔软的后穴。肛塞的尺寸并没有扩张到这样的深度，杰森僵住了身体，再放松下来容纳。依旧死死堵住的尿道仍然在积累快感，布鲁斯对前列腺的顶弄根本是雪上加霜。杰森抽泣着挺成弓状，迎合着布鲁斯的动作，直到对方在他体内射满浓稠的液体也没有软下来，堆积的层层快感快操到他脑子里去了。

湿得一塌糊涂的下体让地毯也足够黏腻，布鲁斯把粘液揩到胶衣上，留下淫秽的反光。最终想起仁慈，抽出了紧塞着前端的金属。

杰森没有机会喷发，只在过久的紧缚后缓缓流出了粘稠的精液。释放没有让他好受很多，他呻吟着，绝望地感受到熟悉的酸涩从下腹升起，分不清的快感和尿意让他想从布鲁斯那获得一些支持，对方则俯下身，在他最终失禁时说：“准备好迎接你的奖励了吗。”

全身上下的液体让杰森感到有点冷，闷在胶衣里的汗也令人不适，可奖励依旧令他精神了不少。他眨去挂在睫毛上的汗还是泪，让布鲁斯解开手铐。

高举太久的手臂在失血中麻木，布鲁斯小心地托着，帮他安放在身体两侧，再解放了腿部，扳到身体前侧，微曲着，让杰森的双腿调整到舒适的角度。

无力的身体一时半会是难以站起来了，所以单膝跪地拉近距离的只能是布鲁斯。他调整了高度，让左耳正对着杰森。热气吹到他的耳边，然后他听见杰森张开嘴的口舌间的声音，感受到他咬紧了耳钉，缓缓地抽了出来。

布鲁斯转过头，他的好男孩叼着耳钉，金属的细针露在外侧，等待着他的指示。他摊开手，杰森伸了伸脖子靠近，松开牙让耳钉掉落在他的掌心，再沉默着摆出等待的姿态。

“你可以说你希望如何处理你的奖励了。”

他所设想的过于羞耻，不禁埋怨起布鲁斯的用意，让他说出来根本是再加一层惩罚，但杰森还是咽了咽口水，直白地说出：“刺穿我的……哈……钉在我的龟头。”

预料中的无奈和“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”投向了他，布鲁斯叹着气去取消毒设备，他已经把细针初设计得更长，而且足够锋利，但草率地进行敏感部位的穿刺还是不够谨慎。然而这总归是杰森所要求的奖励，一旦说出口他就能够实现。

“这根针太细，不能留下长期的孔，如果你之后想要穿环再提前商量。”

你看，他说的可是商量，而不是等我决定。这就是为什么杰森乐于和布鲁斯以这种方式交流，蝙蝠侠不独裁的温和时刻却在和养子玩性虐游戏，真是矛盾。

还是有点苦中作乐的意味，在酒精涂抹到电击和失禁后依旧敏感得经受不了触摸的顶端时，杰森觉得自已应该低估了疼痛等级。也不需要预估了，下一秒重新消毒过的耳钉已经刺破了他的皮肤，在布鲁斯的手下平缓地斜穿过他的尿道口，集中而尖锐的痛感又让他屏气，缺氧了太久，他还在飘飘然中只能感到官能快感。带有布鲁斯温度的饰品正穿刺在他的性器官上，原本疲软的阴茎又挺立了起来。

“不准射。”

杰森乏力地调动起肌肉抵抗本能，却在命令语气下绝望地更硬了。

该死，他应该学会拒绝布鲁斯。


End file.
